Dreams
by Sweet Revolution
Summary: Goku had always been the hero of Earth. When he started having a weird dream, he is determined to fight for what is right and good at all costs,but this is turning out to be the hardest fight in Goku's life. Goku and Bulma. Chapter 4 up!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Well, this is my new story to take the place Majin Buu's Forest once held. I hope you like it and please review!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: What makes you think I own it? I don't own DBZ.  
  
She was in some sort of prison. She called out his name. But why? Why did she scream and cry for him? Then they came. They were some sort of alien race. They looked not as advanced as the humans. They had small, scrawny bodies and he wondered why she didn't fight them and leave. They demanded to know where he was. She said she wouldn't tell them. Why wouldn't she? He could take on these guys. They were so puny he could beat them any day. In other parts of the prison, he saw his other friends. They were obviously not being fed enough. Their ribs showed and they showed marks of being whipped. He concluded that they were being given the same treatment as the woman. A door opened and Goku hid. He didn't know why he did; it was just a dream. Their meals were tossed to them and they ate up like hungry dogs. They asked her again. She said she would never give away his location and that he was the only hope for the earth now. They whipped her at least 10 times and put her back in her prison. They gave her some food through a small door.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Goku screamed waking up.  
  
This dream, this horrid dream had been haunting him for weeks now. He didn't know if he could take it any longer. After this he fell into a rather dreamless sleep. He woke early in the morning and watched some TV. He thought about this dream and wondered what it could mean. Who was this woman? Why were his friends locked in a prison? Was he really the only hope for the future? Maybe this was some sort of alternate universe……………………….maybe.  
  
Author's note: That was only the prologue. I hope you liked it. Please review! I will write more chapters if you do. I am very sorry it was sooooo short.  
  
Baby Kakarott 


	2. Not a dream?!?

Author's note: Well, here is the next chapter and it is dedicated to all those who reviewed! Thank you so much and I'm sooooo glad you liked it so far. Um, Goku is like let's say 25 in this story. Goten and Trunks are not born and Goku has not met Bulma.  
  
Disclaimer: I own me. I own all the stuff that I bought. I own nothing else. I did not buy DBZ so I don't own it.  
  
This alternate universe thing was really getting Goku down. Was it really an alternate universe? The future? He shuddered at that possibility. Or just a dream? If it was only a dream than why did it keep recurring, over and over again? He sat down to have some breakfast to help keep his mind off of the dream. He gulped down almost a ton of food when the doorbell rang. Goku peeked out the eyehole and saw Gohan, the child of his previous marriage. Goku and Chi Chi had agreed that their lives would be better without each other. Goku knew this was true and never regretted their decision. He opened the door.  
  
"Hello, Gohan."  
  
"Hey, Dad."  
  
"What brings you around here?"  
  
"Just wanted to visit."  
  
"Why don't you sit down?" Goku said.  
  
"OK" Gohan said sitting down.  
  
"Anything interesting going on around here?" Gohan asked attempting to start a conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I've been having really weird dreams lately."  
  
"What are they about?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, all of our friends and you are locked in some sort of prison."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, there is this woman that keeps calling out to me and I have no idea who she is, but I have a strange feeling to want to help her." "Then they come, they are some kind of alien race, and they ask her where I am and she says she won't tell and they whip her and torture her."  
  
"When do you have this dream?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Every night now for a least three weeks."  
  
"What do you think it means?"  
  
"Well, it's either an alternate universe, the future, or just a dream," Goku said, "every night I see more of it and it gets longer."  
  
"Oh, that's really weird" Gohan said freakin' out.  
  
'Reminder to self: never tell Gohan secrets' Goku thought.  
  
"Um well, I better get going, good luck of getting rid of the dreams" Gohan said trying to get out of the situation.  
  
"Thanks" Goku said, "bye."  
  
Goku sighed and went along the rest of his day.  
  
  
  
That night he covered up and fell asleep.  
  
What do they want? The dream recurred again and then a new part came. Goku walked up to the woman's prison. She was crying. He reached out a hand to comfort her. It passed right through her. This couldn't be a dream now. In a dream he would be able to open the prison and free her. In a dream he could take part in it, but he could not in this…….in this……..thing. He didn't belong here; it wasn't from his time, his universe, whatever. The aliens came in again and put shackles on her wrists and ankles. They took her down a long hallway. She obviously knew where they were taking her. She had a look of horror, starvation, and the look of a person who had the wisdom of a thousand years. They lead her to a dome shaped room and chained her to a chair. They asked again where he was. She said, "I will never tell you, you can shock me, whip me, torture me, but you will never have my love for him." "Tell us where he is," they said. "No, I will never; he may be the only hope for the world now, I would never betray him, even if my very life depended on it." 'Wow, she is very stubborn, in a good way' Goku thought. "Will you not tell us?" "No, I love him too much to betray him." "Then pay the consequences." With this, they took her and chained her to a table and whipped her at least twenty times. "Goku, I know you'll come save me," she whispered to herself.  
  
Goku woke in a cold sweat. Why didn't he go help her? Did he love this woman? Was his sanity totally disappearing?  
  
Author's note: Did you like it? Do you want me to write more? Are you going to review? Please review!  
  
Baby Kakarott 


	3. Entering the dream

Author's note: Umm, I haven't updated anything in a long time. I hope you'll forgive me and please review!  
  
Goku bent down and picked up a small mechanical device. Gohan had made it for him. It would allow him to enter this dream thing. He placed it in his ear and opened the medicine cabinet. From it he pulled two sleeping pills and poured himself a glass of water. He swallowed one and then the other. He hurried off to bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. Within minutes he was asleep.  
  
He fell through a swirling hole of colors and landed in a room. He hid under a desk as he heard footsteps. From under the desk, he surveyed the room. It seemed like a normal study or bedroom except for the small figures of fairies that lined the walls and covered the beds. The footsteps drew nearer. A young boy seemed to fly in the door. He slammed it shut and locked it. "Stupid Dad, stupid fairies" the boy said.  
  
Of course the boy couldn't see Goku. The boy picked up a fairy figure and hurled it across the room. It shattered on a wall. But, instead of lying in small pieces on the floor, the small figure started to draw itself together.  
  
"You'll pay," it said, "You'll pay."  
  
Goku looked in shock and horror. This was a weird land. Did fairies exist on Earth? He turned his attention back to the boy. Someone was knocking at the door.  
  
"Let me in, son," said a man's voice.  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
The boy went and unlocked the door. An expression crossed the man's face as he looked at the now dead fairy. What was it? Pity, fear, sadness? Maybe it was a mixture of all these. 'But why?' Goku thought, 'What can some helpless fairy statues do to a kingdom of proud strong men?'  
  
If this was the same dream, where were the torturing aliens? Maybe he was seeing the prologue to the dream that had been haunting him for so long. If he could stay asleep long enough he could see the beginning and maybe, yes maybe, the ending.  
  
Author's note: Sorry it was so short. I hope you liked it and please review!  
  
Baby Kakarott 


	4. A curse

Author's note: Well, do to the overwhelming response the third chapter got, I decided to post another chapter sooner than the Lady of Fire. I hope you like it and please review!  
  
Goku stood up and dusted himself off. Places under desks can be very dirty. The man and his son had left now and Goku didn't know what to do. He still had all the questions that he had before, but as of now he had no answers to any of them. All he had was more questions. Was that fairy really alive? He didn't know and he figured out of all the battles he had ever fought in his life, this was turning out to be one of the hardest ones. This battle was not one of physical strength, but one of mental strength. How long could he retain his sanity in such a world? Where was the lady he had seen in his dreams of the aliens? Where were the aliens themselves? These were only a few of the questions that ran through Goku's mind. A weird sound emitted out of nowhere and Goku was sucked into another porthole.  
  
Thud! He landed in another room. This was filled with bookcases with fairy figures on them. These figures were different then the other figures in that the ones in this room seemed ready to attack and the ones in the other room seemed so calm and sad. Goku heard footsteps again and this time hid under a bed. A teenage boy opened the door, slammed it shut, and locked it just as the young boy from the last room had. He looked kind of like the boy from before. Maybe the dream was showing him the boy growing up. He touched a fairy figure as if about to pick it up, but the figure jumped out of his reach.  
  
"Come here you stupid fairy," the boy commanded.  
  
As if on call the porcelain shattered revealing a living, breathing fairy. It muttered a few words that Goku couldn't understand and the teenage boy was lifted into the air.  
  
"A curse, a curse" someone screamed.  
  
A couple of dusty maids ran into the room. One ran to the boy and tried to pull him from the air. He wouldn't budge.  
  
"Get the king," the maid who had tried to pull the boy down said.  
  
The other maid nodded and ran from the room.  
  
"I just knew I heard a curse, my ears can detect the faintest trail of a curse or spell" the maid said.  
  
Just then the boy's dad, the king, came running into the room. He was worried, although he had 6 children this boy was his only son and the only heir he had.  
  
"I heard the curse," the king said.  
  
The fairies had all risen from their statues and were flying around the room muttering things in fairy language. Goku couldn't understand a thing the fairies were saying so he concentrated on the people in the room.  
  
"What's wrong with my son?!" demanded the king.  
  
Author's note: Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Please leave me a review. Next time Goku will find out what has happened to the king's son and more of the twisted but vital parts of the story line will be revealed.  
  
Baby Kakarott 


End file.
